Truth or Dare
by xJunainaxAzharax
Summary: When Emily accepted to an invitation to a sleepover so she can meet some of Shona's old friends, she has no idea what those three have been planning. Emily x Aaron


Now, I apologize to banditlover, but I just loved this idea. It's very loosely based off her story The Best Sleepover Ever. The idea just sparked in my head, and is a one shot.

"Bye Mom!" I called as I swam away. I was going to Shona's house for a sleepover with a few of her friends, who I

haven't met. They were coming to visit at Allpoints Island, and I was kind of nervous. Their names were Daisy and Raven.

They were twins, and total opposites, according to Shona. I hoped that I didn't ruin anything, like I usually do. I realized

that I had already gotten to Shona's place when I rammed into the door. I swam back a couple of feet as the door opened. I

guess they thought I had knocked.

"Hey Emily! Come on in!" Shona greeted me.

"Hi Shona!"

"You know where my room is. I'll meet you up there with the snacks."

"Kay." I said. I swam to her room, and opened the door. There I saw the most unlikely pair. They were definitely twins,

one with short, stylish black hair and pink highlights that went with her pink tail. She was unpacking a makeup kit, and

setting up scale polish. While the other girl had hair, even darker, with hair so long it reached below her tail. She had blue,

white, purple and green highlights in her hair, unlike her sister. And her tail was black with blue and silver swirls. She had

a book in her hand, and music blasted from her headphones. She was sitting in the corner, ignoring her sister. I guessed that

she was Raven and her sister Daisy.

"Hi." I said as I swam in.

"Hi. I'm Raven, and this is Daisy. Obviously our parents weren't very good at names." The one with a pink tail said. She

swam over and shook my hand.

"Emily."

"Daisy." Raven tried to get her sister's attention. "Hold on one second. DAISY!"

The blue-eyed girl looked up from her book, and pulled out her headphones.

"SORRY!" Daisy yelled back to her sister.

"Hi, I'm Emily." I told her. I smiled and she set her book down and swam up.

"I'm…"

"Raven told me. Nice to meet you Daisy."

She shook her head. "Don't call me that. Call me Genevieve. My middle name." She explained.

"Just call her Gen." Raven said.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Shona asked us as she came in.

"Makeovers!" Raven immediately exclaimed. "I brought every color imaginable in scale polish. Not that Gen needs it."

"What'd you mean?" I asked confused. It looked like a pro had styled it.

"I was born with it like this." Gen said.

"Cool."

"Now, back on the subject. We should watch a movie. Makeovers later. C'mon. What should we watch?" Shona picked up

a few choices.

"I've got horror, romance, comedy, a romantic comedy, and a blend of horror, comedy and romance."

"Romance." Said Raven.

"Comedy." Came from me, and Genevieve immediately said horror.

"So, the romantic, horrific comedy it is." Shona laughed as she put the movie in.

After that Raven demanded that we do makeovers, but Shona protested and whispered something into her ear, which

caused her to break into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, let's just play some music instead. Pop sound good?" Raven asked.

"How about rock?" I suggested.

"Got anything Evanescence?" Gen asked. "Or Paramore. Or Pink. And not the color Rae." She added at her sisters gleeful

look. "I just love human bands. They're awesome."

The rest of the night went pretty good. Raven, Shona, and even _**Gen**_ all did my makeover, each adding something.

Gen gave me a chocker made of turquoise fabric,. with a black rose in the middle and did my hair in a cute up style. Shona

made me wear a black dress, and Raven was all over my make up.

"Now, for truth or dare." Shona said. "I'll do it first."

"How come you guys don't have to get makeovers?" I asked.

"Genevieve. Truth or dare?" Shona asked, ignoring my question.

"Dare." She said confidently.

"Go tell my big brother (who is my creation! I don't think she has one. It's been so long since I've read the series) that you

love him."

Gen just shrugged as if she didn't have anything to worry about. "I'll do it when Emily completes her task." This got me

suspicious.

"Rae, truth or dare?" Gen asked her twin.

"Truth."

"Hm… what's your _real_ favorite color? And we know it's not pink, no matter what you say."

"Green. That was easy. Emily. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." There was no way I was gonna pick dare.

"So, according to Shona there's this certain cute black haired boy that dear Emily has a crush on." Raven and Shona

laughed girlishly, while Gen giggled. I guessed that was as girly as she was going to get.

"Maybe, maybe not. Are you going to ask me something or not?" I blushed.

"Do you have a crush on Aaron?" Raven asked me.

"Do I get a free pass?"

"No!"

"Just 'cause he's smart, kind, sweet, understanding and cute, doesn't mean that I love him."

"JUST ANWSER THE QUESTION!" They all exclaimed.

"I do." I finally whispered. They all giggled and laughed.

"Now it's my turn. Shona, truth or dare?" She answered truth and we continued to play. Then it was my turn again.

"Truth or dare?" Raven asked me.

"Dare." I regretted saying that as soon as the word left my mouth.

we dare you to kiss the guy you have a crush on!" Genevieve, Raven and Shone exclaimed at the same time.

My mind raced as I tried to think of a way to get out of this bet.

"But it's like 10 o'clock! What am I supposed to do? Go into his room, grab him by the shirt and kiss him?"

Shone laughed mischievously.

"We _were _justgonna have you ask him out tomorrow, but I like that idea much more. It's part of the dare now."

"But—"

"No buts. We're going to his boat right now." Genevieve ushered me outside.

As we swam to Aaron's my heart thumped, and my stomach felt like it has snakes squirming in it. We finally got to his boat, and I jumped out of the water, and hung on the edge of the window. My legs returned the window opened.

"Emily?!" Aaron exclaimed. He helped me into his room, and I jumped in.

"Why are you here?" He asked, looking confused, and (to my delight) happy. "You look nice." He told me, getting closer. I

knew that it was now or never. I had to kiss him now, or I would never get the courage to do it. I grabbed him by the shirt,

and locked our lips. We were both slightly stiff at first, and I could tell that he was caught WAY off guard. But when he

softened up, and deepened the kiss, I had slight hope that he might like me too. He put his hands on my waist, and I put my

arms around his neck. He pulled me closer. I couldn't believe how wonderful it felt. His lips were soft, and I loved

everything about him. The feel, the taste, _everything. _When we finally broke apart he gave me a cocky grin.

"First of all… why'd you do that?" he whispered with a smile. I knew that I could very easily trick him right now.

"We were playing truth or dare." I said. The smile fell from his face and I giggled.

"The dare was to kiss the guy that I like." I said. He smiled broadly.

"Really?" he asked. I answered him by kissing him again.

"Wanna go out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Definitely." I said. "See you tomorrow." I hoped out the window, blushing and giggling. Aaron waved to me from he

window and I blew him a kiss. Once he left Gen, Rae and Shona came to the surface, and begged for details.

"Genevieve, you do realize that this means you have to tell Shona's older brother, Nate, that you like him right?" Raven

said as we swam to Shona's.

"Oh no." she muttered in horror.


End file.
